Russian Seduction
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: Russia tries to woo Canada but it goes horribly wrong leading him to be terrified of the Russian. Canada, fed up and desperate for a solution, encounters France who sheds some light on the Russian's real intentions. Canada provides an interesting response to Russia afterwards. Rated T for France


Summary: Russia tries to woo Canada but it goes horribly wrong, resulting in him being terrified of the Russian. Canada, fed up and desperate for a solution, encounters France, who sheds some light on the Russian's real intentions. Canada provides an interesting response to Russia afterwards.

* * *

"Why is he staring at me?" Canada thought with a small frown on his face as his eyes avoided looking at the person glaring at him.

"If looks could kill, I would be dead by now," the arctic nation thought darkly as his face morphed into a worried look with a prominent frown.

Canada felt extremely uncomfortable with those eyes looking at him. He wanted attention, but not this! It made him feel very weird.

Matthew was in a middle of a world meeting, and he did his best to focus, but again he felt those eyes on him that made him feel naked.

Canada peeked at the person to find out that it was Ivan Braginski, also known as the personification of Russia. He was smiling his creepy smile that, combined with his child-like face and his closed eyes, completely masked what he was thinking of.

Luckily for the Canadian, the meeting ended quickly because most of the countries were either distracted or disappeared from sight. The arctic nation exited the room in hurry, leaving a certain Russian confused by the display. He looked dejected, which Matthew did not notice, since he was too afraid to check if Creepy Ivan was still staring.

Over the next few days, Matthew experienced more of the Russian's odd attention directed towards him. He was starting to develop a phobia around Ivan: he wondered what he had done to Ivan that would make him act like this.

Besides from the death glares he received from the Siberian nation in each world meeting, Russia smiled at him at other times too...No, not a genuine smile that would make the room light up, but a creepy 'I will kill you in your sleep' smile. These smiles would make anyone's blood freeze and their heart stop beating in fear of what Russia might do if he were angered.

Canada shivered whenever he saw Russia smile at him when they passed by each other in the hallways, and when he played hockey with himin the ice rink. The smaller male started to panic and tried to avoid meeting Russia at every chance he could.

But sadly, no matter how hard he tried, the Russian was everywhere he went. Canada was creeped out by Russia's appearance and seriously thought he had his own personal stalker.

"Why is Russia after me?...Is it something I did?" Canada asked his polar bear.

He was already early arriving to the conference room, and he was waiting for Germany to start the meeting. He had come 10 minutes early to find a good parking spot–but also to get the comfy chair...If he was to be invisible, at least he would be comfortable about it!

Kumajirou titled his head cutely and with a shrug he said, "It's hard to tell...maybe it's something you said."

Canada pondered his bear's words and disagreed. "I don't think so...I barely spoke to him except when our bosses met a few months ago." Canada paused to think back to that moment, but sighed. "No...I was very polite...I think."

Kumajirou fell asleep, leaving his master to worry over his Russian problem. His musings ended with the arrival of the other countries. Canada felt determined to speak this time; he pushed his troubles away and instead directed his attention to the meeting. His eyes moved to see the first person to arrive on time.

Germany arrived first, followed by Japan and Italy. After they headed to their designated seats, soon America, England and France came in noisily, already making Germany's eyes twitch in irritation at their lack of self-control. The Brit and the Frenchman were consumed in another petty argument while the American laughed boisterously, which seemed to worsen the squabble. This made Germany upset and his blood pressure elevated.

Japan, too, was distressed and wanted to say something. His eyes carefully scanned the room and decided to refrain from speaking.

The German yelled at the trio to quit their useless chatter and to remain seated until the rest of the world representatives arrived.

It took another 15 minutes for the Asian countries to appear. Soon, most of the European countries had arrived. The Scandinavians made their entrance just in time for the meeting to begin. The room was starting to fill up as countries came to take their designated seats.

Canada glanced at each person to look for his stalker. His eyes widened at Russia's empty seat. His heart stopped beating, and he already feeling elated that he was not present.

"Maybe he is sick or something," Canada muttered to himself.

"I can finally relax!" Canada thought happily to himself. He petted his pet bear in glee, which the bear minded: his sleep was disrupted.

Kuma asked with a grouchy tone, "I'm hungry!" Canada frowned and told him that he forgot his snack at home. The polar bear left the Canadian's lap to get some sleep, so he hid under the table.

Canada didn't care at the moment. He was pleased with Russia's disappearance.

"I can finally focus on the meeting!" Canada thought happily, already preparing his things.

He felt the tension ebb away from his stiff body until he heard the door open. He looked at Germany, who stood tall with a serious look on his handsome face.

Germany waited for the countries to settle down and stood tall as he got ready to give his opening speech. Most countries settled down to commence the conference until the last person made an entrance.

He came a bit late, but his trademark smile left no room for questions. Germany gave him a small nod, at least somewhat content that he made it to the meeting.

Russia approached the table and his amethyst eyes quickly scanned the room until his eyes landed on Canada's seat!

"Oh no! Russia's here! Please go away!" Canada whined internally as he tried to not look back. The other nations went silent and slightly on edge whenever the winter nation appeared.

He smiled and went to the table to look for his seat. Canada sighed in relief, thinking that he had found his seat, until he felt a heavy weight on his lap. The Canadian went breathless at the sudden shortness of oxygen as he panted out a plea, hoping that Russia would hear him.

"R-Russia...Get-off! I can't breathe!" It fell on deaf ears, and the Russian settled his bottom nicely, making himself more comfortable. Thus, his smile widened, which made the other countries nervous–unlike Canada, who was in pain and was getting a headache from Ivan's treatment.

Most of nations did notice Russia's odd smile and, thinking that he was in a good mood, returned back to the meeting, unaware of Canada's pain.

"Maple..." Canada whispered and had to bear the Russian's weight for the rest of the meeting. Unknown to Matthew, Russia's creepy smile changed into a small, genuine smile that went undetected by the others. The Russian felt joy as he relished the feel of Canada's warmth radiating off his slim figure.

This has been happening for almost three weeks. Canada was getting more irritated with each passing day. He was oblivious to Ivan's sitting style; Russia was careful to make sure that Matthew could handle his didn't even bother to bring Kumataki to the meetings: he didn't want his polar bear to be sat on too.

Canada, fed up with all of this nonsense, decided to take some action. He wanted to ask someone for some advice dealing with the Russian. He tried to think up possible people to ask.

He knew from experience that asking for Alfred's help would somehow lead to him being more confused and having his problem unresolved. America would have warned him to avoid 'the commie' or use it an excuse to fight Russia. Canada sighed and said, "I don't want another Cold War, or worse, World War 3 to happen." He continued his trek down the hallway until his eyes noticed a French painting on the wall. He paused to take a short break.

His mind soon thought of France, and judging by his attitude towards Russia, he decided that he was the best person to seek for advice. They did share some history and they did get along. He worried that Francis would do perverted things to him or give him the wrong suggestion, but it was either that or be sat on for the rest of his life.

Francis Bonnefoy was Canada's last resort. He would have asked for England's advice, but whenever he mentioned Russia in front of the Brit, he avoided the subject and excused himself to attend to his imaginary pet. Canada knew that was pointless, seeing how Arthur and Ivan had a grudge against each other that involved a cursed chair and some black magic.

Canada stood in front of Francis's door. He exhaled to relax himself before nervously raising his right arm. He knocked on the door and France opened it with a surprised look on his face.

"Mathieu?" France said to his son. He had not expected his visit but he was happy to see him. Matthew shyly replied back, "_Oui_ Papa...May I come in, or is it a bad time?"

Francis was elated to see his former colony. It had been awhile since they had last spoken to each other. France opened the door and gestured for his son to enter.

"I have time for my_ petit lapin,_" Francis said, which made Matthew feel embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry to bother you...but I must ask for your advice." Canada sat down on the couch and France followed suit, sitting on the arm chair on Canada's right side.

Francis noticed the distressed look on the Canadian's face. It made him act more serious, since it could be something very important.

"Do not worry about it. Please tell me, mon chere," Francis said with an air of seriousness that made Matthew feel somewhat at ease. He stuttered out, "W-well, for the past three weeks...R-Russia has been stalking me."

Francis paled at that. He asked, "Mathieu, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He stood up from his seat to hold Canada's face and check it for non-existent wounds.

Canada blushed at the proximity and blurted out quickly, _"Non_...he did not...but he was acting very weird." Canada paused to think of all the moments he had shared with the Russian.

"He always smiles at me," Canada said with a frown.

France understood what the arctic nation meant. Russia did have a creepy smile that would make anyone's soul quake in fear.

"He's everywhere I go, and he sits on me in every world meeting." Francis gasped at this.

"My poor baby!" Francis thought as he hugged his former colony. Canada returned the hug. It only lasted for a few seconds until Canada spoke.

"Papa...I don't know what to do," Canada asked, already feeling hopeless about his problem. He sat in front of his father, who had a concerned look on his face. He had to think of some solution for his _petit Mathieu._

Francis was baffled by Russia's sudden obsession with his former colony. He suggested that Canada keep avoiding him until the Russian got bored and moved on to his next target. But he remembered his earlier conversation with Ivan and realized what Russia had meant.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Privet Fransiya!"_ Ivan smiled his usual grin and France replied back, being a courteous host.

"_Bonjour, Russie_...I did not expect your arrival." Francis was shocked by his ally's impromptu visit, but Russia had wanted to meet with him. It seemed urgent, so being a gentleman, he allowed his guest to enter his home.

Francis led Ivan to his living room and gestured to him to take a seat on the sofa. Ivan sat down and soon France took his seat. He asked if Ivan wanted something to drink, which the Russian refused. He prepared himself to bring forth his topic of interest:

Matthew Williams.

France broke the silence, his eyes carefully observing the man in front of him and noticing how he was impassive and rigid as if he were bracing himself for the horde of questions.

_"Russie_...is there something you want?"

Ivan smiled and replied, with a coy impression on his child-like face, "'I want to know the ways of love'...is how you say, da?" Ivan felt stupid asking and was embarrassed about the subject, but seeing the look on the Frenchman's face made him think France had won the lottery.

"Ohonhonhon...I always knew there was a fire between us." Ivan paled at the implication and snapped at the Frenchman, who looked like he was about to pounce on the larger man.

"Nyet...Do not get hopes up...I have already decided on who will receive Mother Russia's love, da?" He glared at him, making France freeze. He soon slowly sat back down in his seat. He had a puzzled look on his face,and the gears of his mind started to turn.

"I see," France said as if his ego had not been flattened by the rejection. His expression turned into a perverted smirk and he asked another question.

"Can you at least reveal the identity of who has captured your heart?" At hearing this, Ivan felt embarrassed, which made France gush at how adorable and coy he was acting.

"Nyet….You may change your mind." Ivan giggled, which made the room instantly three degrees colder. France paled at how scary he was now. His smile was plastered on his face, but the Parisian knew he meant business.

"Now...do not be alarmed…I simply want to know how to give you possible advice, no?" France calmly stated. Ivan heard this but did not say anything, as he was already thinking of a possible solution.

"Nyet…" France groaned at Ivan's stubbornness, and he decided to try another tactic.

"Can you at least give me some clues so I can provide you with best suggestion?" France was hoping this would work. Ivan's expression showed surprise, but soon turned into his closed-eye grin.

"He is blond, young and has purple eyes...guess who it is?" Ivan giggled and France couldn't figure it out. It made Ivan mad that he had frogttoen what his Matvey looked like.

"Is it Latvia?...I'm surprised that you're into little boys now," France asked pervertedly, and laughed.

"Kolkolkol" was Russia's answer to the Frenchman, and soon his lips pressed close.

Ivan's purple aura was radiating out from him, and he had a sinister smile on his face, which indicated that he was furious that France had answered incorrectly. He felt really stupid for coming to ask for his help. Ivan muttered angrily at France for having forgotten about his Matvey. Francis could not understand the Russian coming from those lips, but judging by the tone, he was angry!

"This was waste of time...I will leave now." Ivan stood up from his seat, prompting his host to do the same.

"Wait!.._Désolé_...please stay, _Russie_..." France quickly apologized, but the Russian was about to leave until France spoke again.

"I will give you some tips to woo him." France sighed in relief when he saw the Russian begrudgingly return to his seat. Francis took his seat and Ivan looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Well?" Ivan asked bitterly. He was getting impatient at the Frenchman for stalling. It was hard to give advice when he did not know who the person was. Francis had a gut feeling of who Ivan was referring to, but he couldn't quite remember.

"You could always be direct and tell him how you feel," Francis suggested and Ivan made a small pout at the idea.

"Nyet...he would run away if I did." Ivan sighed. "I do not want that." France could understand that...he was Russia and he was scary!

Francis told him to be subtle and leave hints. Ivan seemed to understand and was nodding his head with keen interest.

"You give him looks...or you can have some playful contact, or just smile at him." Ivan beamed at the suggestions. He believed he could do them!

"Is there anything else?"

France added, "You can always meet with him...say if he goes somewhere, be sure to be there too so that he can notice you and strike up a conversation."

Ivan simply nodded.

France felt proud that he was able to help Russia find someone! He was the country of love!

_"Spabiso...Fransiya."_ Ivan smiled, and the Frenchman stood up to lead his guest to the exit.

"_De rien, Russie,"_ France said with a smile. "I hope this will work out for you."

Ivan stayed calm and cutely added, "This will work da? Or else someone will get hurt if Mother Russia's heart breaks."

France gasped at the sudden threat and nervously chuckled, "It will work! I know it will...nobody can resist the ways of the French!"

He quickly closed the door and shuddered. "I hope this person does fall for him, and soon!"

_End of flashback._

* * *

_Mon petit lapin..."_ Francis said quietly, which indicated to the Canadian that he was about to confess.

Canada looked up to his Papa and, his eyes wide, said, "_Oui?_ Papa?"

Francis had a guilty look on his face as he tried to look away from those innocent purple-blue eyes of his.

"_Non,_ Mathieu must know the truth," France admitted to himself as he continued to hold Canada in suspense.

France confessed that he had told Russia to do those things. Canada pushed the Parisian away from him; it was enough to break the embrace. The Parisian felt the sting of being rejected by the Canadian and had a solemn look on his face. He felt ashamed of his mistake.

"So you are telling me that this is all your fault?" Canada stated, and France looked guilty.

_"Très désolé mon petit..._I did not know that Ivan was trying to woo you." France sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Canada was miffed at how his father had encouraged Russia to flirt with him.

"Well...I'm still a bit upset that you forgot who I was," Canada pouted, but soon thoughts of Russia's attempts to woo him made him smile.

"In some weird creepy way...he likes me," Canada thought as he blushed at the idea that Russia was interested in him.

Canada was happy that someone had remembered him. Francis saw the joy on his face. He was still creeped out by Russia's style of flirting, but seeing the results made him grin.

"At least it somehow worked on him?" France thought to himself, already relieved that he would not get killed tonight on the way home.

France added, "I did not know he would misunderstand my advice...it may have been too hard for him."

Canada replied, "Now if I did think back it does make sense..." Canada paused to think back to all those times Russia tried to woo him. He remembered those sad, confused looks the Russian would display after scaring him. He later remembered those times when Russia sat on him and made sure not to hurt him.

The realization hit him like Alfred's baseball that one time they were playing catch. It hurt and he felt terrible about judging the Russian without knowing his real intention.

"He is like a child who teases a girl only to mean that he likes her," Canada explained, and France could see the connection. Canada and France shared a laugh over the comment, and the Frenchman noticed that Canada seemed to be in a good mood.

_"Merci_ Papa!" Canada thanked him, and went to leave the room. He stopped by the exit when he heard his Papa's voice.

"What are you going to do with Russia?" Francis asked. He could already see a glint in the Canadian's eyes. He knew he had a plan!

"You'll see at the world meeting." France heard the door shut. He stayed in his seat with a hint of worry.

But another part of him was filled with curiosity as to what Canada's response might be.

The next world meeting was as noisy and unproductive as always.

Spain was in charge of the meeting, which meant it was going to be a long day.

All the countries were present and were doing nothing to end the chaos.

France was bickering with England about his terrible cooking. America was shoving burgers down his throat.

Meanwhile, Germany, getting annoyed by Italy's begging for pasta, tried to help out in the meeting. Japan stared at the sleeping Greece, enjoying the scene. The Asian countries tried their best to be heard, but sadly Spain was too busy chatting with Austria and Prussia about Romano to notice.

Romano overheard this as he tried to shut up his brother. He quickly ran over to Antonio to shut his mouth, but he laughed it off.

All the other European countries stayed silent and did their own activities.

Russia was sitting in his seat with a small pout on his face. He noticed that Canada had not arrived yet to the meeting. He knew that the arctic nation would never miss a meeting.

Belarus was intimidating poor Latvia to please her Big Brother. Ukraine was chatting happily with Estonia and Lithuania, and Toris was chatting also.

Russia was still sad that Canada had not arrived.

"I think this flirting is not working…maybe I scared him away." Russia frowned as he was about to sulk, feeling horrible about ruining the only good thing in his life.

The door burst open, which snapped the Russian out of his thoughts. His eyes widened at the sight of the person he had been thinking about.

Canada apologized profusely for his late arrival, blaming his polar bear for the delay. Spain did not recognize who the person was but smiled anyway.

"No problem." Spain gestured at the person to take his seat. Canada slowly walked towards the table, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

It did not shatter his bravado. He carefully and slowly walked towards Russia. This made Russia's eyebrow raise up in curiosity. Canada gulped as he bravely sat on Russia's lap.

The rest of the nations were confused at the person's foolishness. Some had puzzled looks while others, mouth agape, were itching to know what would happen.

England and America still could not identify the mysterious person. They both had a sense of déjà vu but both were scared for him.

"This was a bad idea…he is too calm…maybe he's thinking of my demise!" Canada's confidence shot down and paranoia danced in his head. He slowly looked up to see Russia's calm face with a small smile on his face.

Russia said, "Do you know you are sitting on me, Matvey?"

Canada stuttered back, "Yes…This is payback for all the times you sat on me."

Russia did not expect that answer but he giggled. The tension in the room lessened and everyone was waiting to see how it would unfold.

France watched with baited breath, hoping that his son would do something awesome. In retrospect, he hoped that Russia wouldn't hurt him.

Canada said with a small blush, "So I wanted to say…that I like you."

Everyone gasped at this! Russia felt elated and hugged the nation. Belarus did not seem pleased at this; she will eventually have to do something about it. Ukraine cried tears of joy. The rest of the nations were shell-shocked at the scene.

"So does this mean you become one with Russia? Da?"

Canada quickly replied back, "No!...I mean, we can have wine and dine first before that...just to see where this goes, eh?"

Russia, still hugging him, answered, "Da...whatever Matvey wants."

Canada smiled back, shyly holding his arms. He saw his family's reactions and giggled.

"Even though he may be creepy, I think he's a sweet person somehow," Canada concluded in his mind. He was glad that he had found someone that noticed him as Canada, not as "who?" or "America's twin".

France looked like he had just won the lottery. He was joyous at the occasion. He cheered out, "I still got it!"

England gave his rival a weird look. America was still confused about who the person was, but he was glad that Russia had not hurt him.

Spain was awed by the whole display, but he managed to get through the meeting.

**Owari**

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
